


From What He Said, From What I See

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Mickey is hurting.Trevor doesn't like it.Ian fixes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtiestWhiteGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestWhiteGirl/gifts).



> Prompt: "Can you do one where two of them are having a really cute moment and the third one gets really jealous and hurt?"
> 
> Not quite but passable, hopefully? Enjoy!

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled as he slammed the door on his way into his house. "Fuck!" He yelled again for good measure.

"What happened?" Ian asked from his spot on the living room couch.

"Just got a call from the fucking coffee shop two blocks away. They aren't looking into hiring anyone right now. Fuck them. They were into it a few fucking days ago. But once they find out I got taken in for fucking attempted murder, they're suddenly not looking to hire?" Mickey huffed.

Ian just grinned as he watched his grumpy man.

"What's going on?" Trevor asked, walking into the living room, beer bottles in hand.

"Sh." Ian said, pointing to Mickey.

"I mean it's fucking attempted murder. Not like I fucking actually killed anyone!" Mickey muttered, pacing around their entryway. "Half the people behind the bar looked like criminals anyway! With their fucking beards and fucking beanies and fucking tattoos."

Ian looked at Trevor, his own smile growing wider when he saw Trevor mirroring the fondness that was probably also on his face.

Ian and Trevor found annoyed-Mickey extremely adorable. It's midway between wanting to beat someone up and shutting down completely and maybe that's why they found it so cute. It doesn't require any immediate action and they usually just watch Mickey wear himself down.

"Now I'm gonna continue my fucking job at the fucking meat packing plant and one day I'm just gonna come home with a bloody nub where my arm used to be." Mickey muttered.

A chuckle escaped through Trevor's lips. He couldn't help it.

Mickey looked up and sent a frown towards Trevor. "Fuck you man."

"Sorry." Trevor coughed, a couple more chuckles escaping.

"C'mere." Ian said, stretching his arms out.

Mickey huffed one more time before stomping towards Ian and squeezing himself in between.

Ian put his arm around Mickey's shoulders and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Mick?" Trevor said.

"What?"

"If you lose an arm in your job, could you make sure to lose your left hand? Your tattoos won't make much sense if only "U-UP" is left." Trevor was up and running even before Mickey could digest what he said.

"You little shit!" Mickey yelled, running after Trevor.

Ian sighed and stretched out on the sofa.

~

Mickey and Trevor were seated on the bed, facing each other, their legs tangled in between them. Ian had a late shift which left the two of them alone in the whole house.

"Mickey?" Trevor said, absentmindedly fiddling with Mickey's ankle monitor.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? Between you and Ian?"

Mickey froze.

"He never told me what happened, specifically. All he said was that you tried to kill his half-sister?"

Mickey wasn't ready to bring this all up again. He didn't want to.

He looked up and saw Trevor's eyes. Curious, understanding but never judgmental. Mickey sighed. "He's sick, you know that, right?"

Trevor nodded. "Bi-polar."

"Yeah, well, he started flying off the bat and started doing crazy shit."

"Yeah, he told me. Stealing a baby, the suitcases, running away."

Mickey grimaced. How convenient. Everything in a nice little list. It did nothing to relay the shit Mickey had to live through. The hurt, the betrayal, the abandonment. Mickey sighed. "Short version is that I tried to take care of him. I told him he had to take his meds he told me he wasn't someone that needed fixing. Dropped me then and there." Soft tears fell across his cheeks.

Trevor started moving towards Mickey, wanting to console him.

Mickey shook his head and held up a hand. The bitter reminder of the fact that Trevor wasn't his washing over him once again.

Trevor settled back down, rubbing Mickey's ankle instead.

"He broke up with me insisting that nothing was wrong with him. I told him I loved him and he asked me what it meant. I've never even heard him say it. That he loved me."

Trevor frowned.

"Ex-wife had to fucking pay him to visit me." Mickey sniffed and wiped the tears streaming down his face.

"Ian hurt you." Trevor muttered.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for falling for someone like Ian, I guess. Shines too bright, impossible not to get burnt and all that."

"For what it's worth, I love you Mick."

Mickey froze. "What?"

Trevor smiled his lopsided grin. "I love you."

Mickey frowned. "You're Ian's boyfriend."

"How many times are we gonna have to go over this? Ian's my boyfriend, but so are you."

"Shit don't work like that." Mickey muttered.

"What do you think is happening between the three of us?"

Mickey shrugged.

"Tell me the truth."

"Figured that Ian liked the novelty of having the two of us around. That one day he'll get tired of all this shit and he's gonna have to pick. And there ain't no way he's going with the guy who turns into a pumpkin." Mickey chuckled dryly, motioning towards his ankle.

"That's not true." Trevor muttered.

"Is it? Cause from what I remember, you may think that things are going really well, that you're finally a fucking family then Ian pulls the fucking carpet from under you and you find out he's been fucking guys behind your fucking back." Mickey's breathing turned harsh.

Trevor sighed and crawled towards Mickey, straddling him to get his attention. "I may not know Ian as well as you do. But what I know is that I love you. You and your grumpy monologues and your stupid jokes and your dumb dumb smile."

Mickey chuckled but Trevor can hear the lack of humor in it. "You don't know me." Mickey muttered.

"I love you. I love you when Ian's mom came back and he ran to you crying and you thought you'd console him by offering up your ass."

Mickey chuckled. "He told you about that?"

"I love you when you let your dad beat your face into a fucking pulp just to get him off of Ian."

Mickey winced. "He told you about that too?"

"I love you when you came out to your dad cause Ian asked."

"'Asked' doesn't really describe what Ian did."

"So much of my love for you comes from what Ian has told me about you. When you got out, he told me everything. His favorite memories, shit he regrets doing, shit he was still pissed at you for. He told me all that that I feel like I was already in love with you before I even met you."

Mickey couldn't look away from Trevor's eyes. Growing up the way he did, he has learned to read people, to call bullshit out when he sees it. But right now, there was nothing to call out.

"You may not have heard it from him but I wanna let you know that I love you. I love you for what I heard from Ian and I love you for what I see in front of me."

"I can't- I don't know-"

Trevor kissed Mickey's lips. "Mickey, me telling you I love you doesn't mean I'm expecting you to say it back. I just really wanna let you know that you're loved. That I'm happy, fucking happy, that you're my boyfriend."

Mickey kept quiet, forcing himself to find some kind of loophole. He was looking for some fucked up way that this will all come crashing down around him. He couldn't find any. "Okay." Mickey muttered.

~

Ian tried to be quiet as he entered the Milkovich house. It was 4 in the morning and he didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Hey." Trevor walked up to him, kissing him on the lips.

"Early morning or late night?" Ian asked, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers.

"Late night, haven't slept."

"Mick?"

"He's asleep."

"Everything okay?"

"Mickey told me everything."

"What do you mean?"

"When you broke up with him, when you visited him, everything." Trevor looked at Ian, a pained look on his face.

Ian sighed, reaching for Trevor's hand and pulling him towards the couch.

Trevor's job had him working with teens abandoned by their parents for not being the way their parents wanted them to be. Mickey may not be trans or whatever but there were very little differences between the pain, the loneliness and the sadness that Mickey had to go through to that of the other kids Trevor had to deal with.

"How could you do that to him?" Trevor whispered.

"You two are really bonding now, huh?"

"I love him."

"Shit." Ian muttered. "Really?" Ian saw it. Ian saw how Trevor was drawn to Mickey when they met. And Mickey was drawn right back. He couldn't blame him, Trevor was a charming fuck.

"Yeah, I told him."

"You what?" Ian's eyes grew in shock.

"I told him I loved him."

Ian chuckled. "You got balls, I'll give you that."

Trevor frowned. "He's not that anymore, you know."

"What?"

"The Mickey you told me about. The Mickey who would pull your tongue out if you tried to kiss him. He's not that anymore. He's changed." Trevor said, willing for Ian to understand. "He's hurting."

"He say anything?"

"He said he was waiting for the time when you'd get tired of the three of us together and that you'd pick me over him."

"He said that?"

"Yeah." Trevor turned to look at Ian.

Ian sighed. "I didn't know, okay? I thought he got it. I thought he was okay."

Trevor shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"I'll talk to him."

Trevor nodded.

~

"Mick."

Mickey frowned, keeping his eyes closed.

"Mick."

"What?" Mickey whispered harshly, eyes still closed.

"Can't sleep."

"Not in the mood, Gallagher."

"No, I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Trevor said something."

Mickey's eyes flew open. Fuck.

"I just, I wanted to talk to you about it."

"What time is it?"

"5AM."

"You just got back?"

"An hour ago, yeah. I couldn't sleep."

Mickey turned to his side and smiled when he saw Trevor curled up against him, slightly frowning when Mickey moved. Mickey looked over Trevor to Ian who was looking back at him.

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered.

Mickey shook his head. "It's good. We're good. Trevor just caught me at a bad time. Started asking dumb questions out of nowhere. Caught me off guard. We're good."

Ian frowned. He didn't know why Mickey was shutting him out. "I'm not gonna leave you, you know? Not this time."

Mickey winced. White hot fire ignited inside him. "Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Don't Gallagher. You've left way too many times. You don't have any right to tell me that anymore."

"Yeah? When Trevor tells you he loves you you fucking bask in it and when I say I ain't leaving you you shut me out?" Ian whispered angrily.

Mickey's eyes were livid. "Trevor hasn't fucking cheated on me. Trevor doesn't need to be paid to talk to me. Trevor didn't run away from me when all I was doing was taking care of him."

"What, you love him now? You leaving? Beating me to the punch?" Ian lashed out. He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't know why he was provoking Mickey further. He wanted to fix this.

Trevor frowned and grunted. He turned over and curled up against Ian instead.

Mickey sighed. "Why do we always do this to each other?"

Ian sighed. "I guess I forgot that I didn't have to fight for you anymore. When we were younger, being with you meant having to fight for it. Sometimes even fighting you for it. I guess I didn't get the memo that all that shit was done now, you know?"

"I miss you." Mickey said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, had to do all the fucking in jail. Nice to switch back." Mickey chuckled.

Ian laughed.

"Ungh!" Trevor grunted, rolling away from Ian and towards Mickey.

"I didn't think I had to say it, you know."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I do love you Mick."

Mickey's eyes closed involuntarily. Probably his body telling him to savor the moment. "Yeah, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts for this verse. Just comment!


End file.
